YuGiOh: Dark Justice
by Moon Drop Mage
Summary: Discontinued
1. Prologue

**Yu-Gi-Oh: Dark Justice**

Prologue

Ten millennia ago, in the city of Atlantis, humans and monsters lived in harmony. That is until a strange substance, called the Orichalcos, rained down from the sky. The monsters, seeing the destruction, fled to their own dominion.

5,000 years later, these creatures were called upon by Atem, Pharaoh of Egypt, and the other wielders of the Millennium Items to stop the evil Zorc from taking over the world.

Another 5,000 years passed and Yugi Mutou unlocked the secrets of the Millennium Puzzle, calling upon the ancient powers f Pharaoh Atem to once again save the world.

5 years passed after the Ceremonial Battle that laid the Pharaoh's soul to his final resting place, and once again a young man must take up the role as hear, using the power of a Millennium Item no one knew existed.

For the power of the Millennium Pendant has long been forgotten, until a young duelist named Darius Rhodes found this forgotten Item, for when he did, he set off a chain of events that would lead Earth to its darkest chapter in its history thus far. The chapter of DARK JUSTICE


	2. Dark Deck Unleashed

**Chapter 1: Dark Deck Unleashed**

**Darius vs. Yugi**

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the championship round of the Kaiba Corp. World Championship!" Cheers greeted this exclamation. "Presenting first: from New York, New York, the winner of the tournament, the master of the dark cards, Darius Rhodes!" Cheers erupted as Darius took the stage, anxious that he was actually going to duel the greatest duelist alive today. He fought some tough duels to get here, and he wasn't going to back down now. Darius briefly touched the pendant that hung from his neck and waited for his opponent to appear.

"And now, the champion, crowned duel monsters World Champion, and undisputed King of Games: Yugi Mutou!" Even more cheers were unleashed as the King of Games took the field. He looked as powerful as he always did when preparing for a duel. Accompanying him were his ever present friends: Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardener, and Tristan Taylor.

Without as word, both duelists met in the center to shuffle each others deck.

"May this duel be an honorable one, and may the Heart of the Cards serve you well, Darius," said Yugi as he shuffled his opponent's deck.

"You, too," replied Darius.

They handed back each others deck and went back to their respected spots. Darius loaded his deck into his customized black, purple, and dark grey duel dist and activated it. Yugi did the same.

"As the challenger," said the announcer to Darius, "you have the option of who goes first."

"I'll let Yugi go first," said Darius, and the duel began.

**Yugi: 4000  
Darius: 4000**

"Okay, Darius, my move," Yugi said, drawing a card. "I summon my **Queen's Knight** in defense mode. That ends my turn."

"My move now," said Darius. "I'll activate a magic card known as **Dark Seal: Forging of the Bonds**."

"What does that do?" Yugi inquired.

"I'll tell you. By discarding the top to cards off the top of my deck, I can summon a high powered monster without a sacrifice," Darius explained. "So I'll do just that. I discard my top two cards and summon my **Shadow Warrior** in attack mode. And thanks to my warrior's special effect, I can summon my **Shadow Spearsman** to the field in attack mode. And when **Shadow Warrior** and **Shadow Spearsman** are on the field, I can automatically summon my **Shadow Archer** to the field."

"He just summoned three powerful monsters in one turn!" Joey exclaimed, clearly impressed by Darius' move.

"Fortunately for you, my archer is the only one able to attack, but that doesn't mean that your life points are safe." Yugi just looked on in confusion as Darius ordered his archer to attack. "**Shadow Archer**, attack his **Queen's Knight** with Shadow Arrow Piercer!" **Shadow Archer** let loose an arrow that pierced Yugi's monster's shield destroying her. Yugi lost 500 life points.

"How did I just lose life points? My monster was in defense mode."

"That may be true," Darius explained, "but my archer has a piercer ability. You lose the difference between my monster's attack and your monster's defense. I end my turn."

**Yugi: 3500  
Darius: 4000  
Yugi Field: no cards  
Darius Field: Shadow Warrior Atk: 2800, Shadow Spearsman Atk: 1500, Shadow Archer Atk: 2100**

"Okay, my turn." Yugi drew a card and activated it. "I activate my **Swords of Revealing Light**, now you cannot attack for 3 turns." Swords made of pure light rained down from the heavens and encircled Darius and his monsters. "I end my turn by summoning my **Big Shield Gardna** in defense mode."

"Then it is my turn to take over," said Darius, drawing a card. "I summon my **Rapid-Fire Magician** in attack mode, then I activate my **Pot of Greed** to draw 2 cards, and thanks to my magician's special effect, you lose 400 life points." Yugi grunted as an orb of dark magic blasted away 400 of his life points. "I end my turn."

**Yugi: 3100  
Darius: 4000  
Yugi Field: Big Shield Gardna Def: 2600  
Darius Field: Shadow Warrior Atk: 2800, Shadow Spearsman Atk: 1500, Shadow Archer Atk: 2100, Rapid-Fire Magician Atk: 1600**

"My move." Yugi drew a card. "I activate my **Card Destruction**, now we both must discard both of our hands and draw the same number of cards we had." Darius drew four cards while Yugi drew 3. "I now summon **Watapon** via his special ability. Next, I sacrifice my two monsters to summon my favorite card. Come forth, **Dark Magician**!" Appearing in a blaze of black light came Yugi's ace card, the famed **Dark Magician**. "**Dark Magician** attack his spearsman with your Dark Magic Attack!" The Dark Magician let loose a stream of dark magic that obliterated Darius' **Shadow Spearsman**, sapping 1000 life points from him. "I throw one card facedown and end my turn."

**Yugi: 3100  
Darius: 3000  
Yugi Field: Dark Magician Atk: 2500  
Darius Field: Shadow Warrior Atk: 2800, Shadow Archer Atk: 2100, Rapid-Fire Magician Atk: 1600**

Darius drew his card and smirked and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Joey asked hotly.

"Not only is this the best duel I've ever been in, but this duel is over." Yugi just looked on as Darius began his killer combo. "First, I activate my **Dark Heart** magic card. By sending one card from my hand to the grave, I can destroy one trap or magic card on the field, and I choose your swords." A black heart appeared on the field then exploded, shattering Yugi's swords. "Next, I activate my **Dark Seal: Breaking of the Bonds**."

"What does that card do?" asked Yugi.

"By sacrificing half of my life points, I can resurrect one monster from my grave, and I choose my Shadow Bladesmaster, which was sent to the grave using my Forging of the Bonds. Then I can bring one ritual monster and its corresponding ritual card to my hand."

"That is a powerful card you have."

**Darius: 1500  
Darius Field: Shadow Warrior Atk: 2800, Shadow Archer Atk: 2100, Rapid-Fire Magician Atk: 1600, Shadow Bladesmaster Atk: 2900**

"You haven't seen anything yet. I activate my **Dark Magic Ritual of the Eternal Night**."

"That's a mouthful," commented Tristan from the side.

"Indeed," replied Darius, smiling at Tristan's comment. "I now sacrifice my bladesmaster to ritual summon my **Shade of the Eternal Night**!" The darkness created by the ritual vanished to reveal a spellcaster with 3000 attack points. "And I'm not done. I activate **Polymerization** and fuse my shade with my **Shadow Warrior** to create my strongest monster: **Mage of the Abyss**." A swirl of colors revealed a mage with a sword in one hand and a staff in the other.

"4000 attack points!" exclaimed Yugi in awe of the powerful mage.

"Yep, and it only gets stronger. For every warrior monster in each of our graves, he gains 300 attack points."

"Both graves?"

"Yep, again." Yugi could only watch as Darius' mage grew in power until it reached...

"5500 attack points!" Tea exclaimed. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I think that Yugi is about to lose."

"How right you are," said Darius, not really believing that he was about to become the new World Champion. "**Mage of the Abyss**, end this duel. Attack his **Dark Magician** with Dark Abysmal Magic Strike!" Darius' monster prepared to strike down Yugi's mage, but before it could...

"I activate my **Magic Cylinder**, now your attack gets redirected right back at your life points," said Yugi, revealing his face down trap card.

"No!" shouted Darius. "That means I lose! Oh, well. I did my best."

**Yugi: 3100  
Darius: 0000  
Yugi Field: Dark Magician Atk: 2500 Magic Cylinder  
Darius Field: Mage of the Abyss Atk: 5500, Rapid-Fire Magician Atk: 1600, Shadow Archer Atk: 2100  
Winner: Yugi**

"The winner, and still the World Champion, Yugi Mutou!" The crowd erupted in cheers and even Darius applauded after the wonderful duel. They met in the center and shook hands.

"That was an excellent duel, Darius," said Yugi. "That was an amazing move you pulled at the end. If it wasn't form my **Magic Cylinder**, you would have won." It was then that Yugi noticed the pendant that hung around Darius' neck. Immediately, Yugi's face became fearful.

"What's wrong?" asked Darius, noticing Yugi's look.

"Where did you get that pendant?"

"I found it when I was in Egypt," said Darius. "Why? What's wrong?"

Yugi shook himself out of his stupor. "Nothing, I just overreacted." He then took a card out of his deck. "Here add this to your deck; I think that this card belongs with you." Darius took the card and looked at it. In his was the **Dark Magician.**

"I can't take this. This is your ace card," said Darius, offering the card back.

"That particular **Dark Magician** I picked up from a trader who thought that it brought bad luck, but I believe it was waiting for the right person. I believe that is you."

"Wow. Thanks, Yugi. I promise to take real good care of it," Darius said, his eyes shining.

"I'm sure you will," replied.

As Darius walked off, Yugi went to his friends.

"Hey, Yuge, great job," said Joey. "But what freaked you out at the end?"

"He was wearing a Millennium Item," Yugi simply stated.

"But I thought that they were all sealed away," said Tea.

"So did I," said Yugi watching Darius leave. "So did I."

**Card Info:**

**Dark Seal: Forging of the Bonds****: ****Magic****: Discard 2 cards off the top of your deck to summon any Dark Attribute monster without a sacrifice from your hand. The selected monster cannot attack the turn it is summoned.**

**Dark Seal: Breaking of the Bonds****: ****Magic****: Sacrifice half your life points to summon one monster from your graveyard. You may also bring one ritual monster card and corresponding ritual magic card to your hand.**

**Shadow Warrior****: 2800/2400 Lv: 7 Dark/Warrior/Effect: If this monster is successfully summoned, summon one Dark or Warrior type monster from your hand or deck with an attack of 2500 or less. The selected monster cannot attack the turn it is summoned.**

**Shadow Spearsman****: 1500/2200 Lv: 6 Dark/Warrior/Effect: You may discard one card from your hand to negate the activation of a trap card and destroy it.**

**Shadow Archer****: 2100/1900 Lv: 6 Dark/Warrior/Effect: This monster may only be summoned if Shadow Warrior and Shadow Spearsman is on the field. If you attack a monster in defense mode whose defense lower than this monster's attack, deduct the difference from your opponent's life points. You may also discard one card from your hand to attack another monster. This card cannot attack directly if you decide to do this.**

**Dark Magic Ritual of the Eternal Night****: ****Magic****: This card is used to summon Shade of the Eternal Night. You must also sacrifice monsters whose total level is 8.**

**Shade of the Eternal Night****: 3000/2500 Lv: 8 Dark/Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect: This card can only be summoned by the effect of Dark Magic Ritual of the Eternal Night. Prevent the activation of all spell cards on the field and destroy them.**

**Mage of the Abyss****: 4000/3000 Lv: 9 Dark/Spellcaster/Warrior/Fusion/Effect: Shadow Warrior+Shade of the Eternal Night. Increase the attack of this monster by 300 for every Warrior type monster in each person's graveyard.**

**Dark Heart****: ****Magic****: Discard one card from your hand to destroy one magic or trap card on the field.**


	3. One Turn Victor

**Chapter 2: One Turn Victor  
**

**Darius vs. Old Man**

Darius was happy. Sure, he didn't win the championship, but he did duel his idol. And he came close to winning, too. Oh yeah, he was happy. The only thing that concerned Darius was Yugi's reaction to his pendant. Sure it was worth a lot of money, but that was no reason to freak out. No, Darius thought that there was a greater reason. Maybe he should look up information about it.

"Are you Darius Rhodes?"

Darius turned around and saw a man who wore the strangest duel disk he ever saw. It was red strange markings around the side. The highlight colors were black and grey. "Yeah," said Darius, "I am. What do you want?"

"I want to duel you," said the man, inserting his deck into his duel disk.

"Okay, but you won't find an easy victory from me," said Darius, activating his duel disk. "Let's duel!"

**Darius: 4000  
Old Man: 4000**

"I'll start," said the man. "I draw. Now I summon my **Obnoxious Celtic Guard** in attack mode." The elvin warrior appeared and brandished his blade in a challenge to Darius. "I throw one card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn," Darius said, drawing a card. "I activate my **Dark Seal: Forging of the Bonds**. I send the top two cards from my deck to the graveyard to summon my **Shadow Warrior**!" A warrior dressed in full black armor appeared and pointed his sword to the ground, ignoring the intimidating gestures from the old man's guardian. "Thanks to **Shadow Warrior's** effect, I can now summon my **Shadow Spearsman**." **Shadow Warrior's** shadow grew and up from arose a warrior wielding a vicious looking spear. "And now, whenever **Shadow Warrior** and **Shadow Spearsman** are on the field at the same time, I can automatically summon my **Shadow Archer**." A robed man holding a longbow came and fitted an arrow into his bow. "Next, I activate a magic card called **Book of Moon**. Now I switch your guardian to face down defense mode." The man's monster disappeared only to be replaced with a facedown card positioned sideways. "Now I activate my **Card of Sanctity**. Now we both must draw until we have six cards."

"Not so fast," said the man. "I activate my **Magic Jammer**. I give up one card from my hand to negate and destroy your magic card."

"Maybe you shouldn't be so quick," said Darius, discarding the final card in his hand. Instantly, **Magic Jammer** was destroyed.

"What happened to my trap?" the old man exclaimed.

"By sacrificing one card from my hand, my **Shadow Spearsman** can negate the activation of a trap card and destroy it."

"Fine. We'll draw," replied the man, fuming.

"Good." They both drew their cards. Darius drew six, and the old man drew three.

"**Shadow Archer**, attack now, Shadow Arrow Piercer!" The archer let loose an arrow forcing the man's guardian to reveal itself. The guardian blocked the arrow and part of it went flying at the old man.

"Ha, did you forget that my **Obnoxious Celtic Guard** cannot be destroyed by monsters whose attack power is over 1900?" asked the man smugly.

"I didn't forget. In fact, I counted on it. Thanks to the effect of my archer, you will now lose the difference between my attack and your defense."

"Grr."

**Darius: 4000  
****Old Man: 3100  
****Darius Field: Shadow Warrior Atk: 2800, Shadow Spearsman Def: 2200, Shadow Archer Atk: 2100  
Old Man Field: Obnoxious Celtic Guard Def: 1200**

"Now I can discard a card from my hand so my archer can attack again. And if my math is correct, I need to discard four cards to finish you off." Darius discarded four cards. "**Shadow Archer**, end this duel with Quadruple Arrow Pierce!" **Shadow Archer** loosed four arrows, one after the other, all striking the guardian, draining 900 Life Points each time. "You lose. And in one turn, too."

**Darius: 4000****  
Old Man: 0000****  
Darius Field: Shadow Warrior Atk: 2800, Shadow Spearsman Def: 2200, Shadow Archer Atk: 2100  
****Old Man Field: Obnoxious Celtic Guard Def: 1200  
Winner: Darius Rhodes!!!**

"Grr. I'll remember this, kid," snarled the man. He walked off without saying another word.

_**

* * *

**_

Elsewhere, a group of cloaked men had just finished watching the duel. All of a sudden, the door behind them opened and in came one of the most beautiful women in the world.

"Well," she asked, "how did he do?"

"The boy shows great potential," answered one of the technicians. "He shows great promise as a master of the dark deck."

"Excellent," she purred. "Organize a tournament for duelists who only use dark decks. Make sure he gets an invite."

"Yes, ma'am," said everyone else in the room. They left, and the women gazed upon Darius as he started to head off.

"Very soon, young Darius, you shall be a part of Dark Vengeance, or you will lose your soul for refusing. Mwuahahahahaha!!!!"

* * *

**Okay, no new cards in this one, although it may interest you to know that while in the anime, Yugi says Guardian, the actual name is Obnoxious Celtic Guard. I looked it up for confirmation of defense points, and it said Guard, not Guardian. Just an interesting tidbit for you.**


	4. Trip to the Museum

**Chapter 3: Trip to the Museum**

After Darius finished his duel with the old man, he decided to go to the museum. There was an exhibit there dedicated to Ancient Egypt, and Darius knew that that was the time period his pendant came from. A trader told him such after Darius had found it. That museum would be the best place to start his search.

Darius arrived at the museum at a quarter to four; his duel with Yugi was at noon, and the old man was at two, so he had plenty of time until closing to research.

After asking the front desk where the exhibit was, Darius went through the large doors that led there.

When he first looked at the artifacts in the room, he was awestruck. They were all magnificent. But one piece in particular drew his attention. It was a tablet. On the tablet was a man dressed in fine Egyptian garb. That man looked familiar, but Darius couldn't tell where he had seen him. Behind the man, as if watching over him was a knight, but it was no ordinary knight and Darius knew exactly who the knight was. Pulling out his deck, Darius rifled through it until he found his **Dark Phoenix Knight**. Holding the card up to the statue to get a better look at the resemblance, the card began to let off a strange glow. At the same time, the pendant that Darius always wore around his neck also began to glow and Darius felt something unlock within his mind.

Darius opened his eyes and found himself in a small room. The room was black with a soft light illuminating it. Upon one of the walls was a picture of the Ancient Egyptian Palace.

"Beautiful, isn't it," said a voice behind him.

Darius whirled around and found himself face to face with the **Dark Phoenix Knight**. "Um…" Darius stammered. "I guess so."

"Yeah, the land of Egypt always was a beautiful place."

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but where am I, and why are you here?" asked Darius, perplexed.

"Oh excuse me, my liege," replied the knight, bowing slightly. "We are in your soul room, and I am your duel spirit."

"Soul room… duel spirit… liege?" Darius asked, still perplexed.

"Yes," answered the knight. "This room is the room that your soul resides. I live here because I am a part of your soul. I am also a duel spirit, a being that perfectly reflects your soul. All people have one, but only a select few can see them. You are one, and its thanks to your pendant."

"My pendant?" asked Darius. "What does my pendant have to do with any of this?"

"I am not the right one to tell you," replied the knight, "for I don't understand it much myself."

"Oh."

"But there is someone who can explain it."

"Who?"

"She is actually right behind you, waiting for you to wake up out of your trance."

"Ok, we shouldn't keep her waiting," said Darius. "But first, how do we get out of here?"

**Dark Phoenix Knight** laughed. "Why, all you do is exit through this door," he said, waving a hand toward a door.

"Oh. I knew that."

"Of course you did." They both left the room, leaving it as it was with one little difference. As they were leaving, neither of them noticed that the picture on the wall gained a new addition. On the wall of the palace, dressed in Egyptian garb, was a man, the same man who was depicted on tablet.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I've decided to discontinue this story. Now for those who would like to see me finish it I'm sorry. Recentley I've thought of a new direction for Darius. Don't worry, he'll still use a dark themed deck, but his duel spirit will be different and the story will take place during the Battle City Finals. Sorry about the inconvenience.


End file.
